Arigato ne!
by Ashu-chwan
Summary: SPOIL chapitre 663! Law est un quelqu'un de totalement impassible, même dans les situations les plus loufoques. Vraiment? OS, yaoi


**Titre:** Arigato ne! (ça veut dire merci, si jamais ^^)

**Pairing:** Law x Luffy

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** UR, OS, Humour, Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent au génialissime Oda Eiichiro, je ne fait que fabuler avec. Il n'y a que la fratrie de Law que j'ai inventée pour les besoins de l'histoire. ^^

**Bla bla de l'auteure:** Me revoilà avec un autre OS. :)

L'histoire se déroule après l'ellipse, sur l'île de Punk Hazard. Je l'ai écrite après la sortie de chapitre 664, donc excusez-moi s'il y a quelques petites incohérence (si on omet le yaoi, bien sûr ^^) avec les scans d'après.

Si jamais, les "ya" que rajoute Trafal' à la fin de certains noms sont des suffixes qui veulent dire "monsieur, madame" mais qui ne sont pas vraiment polis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

Trafalgar Law n'était pas un homme facilement impressionnable, il était même très rare que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le surprenne. Il avait appris, avec l'expérience, à toujours s'attendre au plus improbable et à cacher – si par le plus grand des hasards, il se serait fait prendre par surprise – ses émotions.

Son « entraînement » à l'impassibilité avait commencé dès sa plus tendre enfance. Ses parents étaient tous deux médecins, son père exerçait en tant que chirurgien sur des bateaux commerçants – il était donc souvent absent – et sa mère, elle, était psychiatre et recevait ses patients dans son cabinet, situé au rez-de-chaussée de la maison familiale.

Aussi, le petit Law avait dû s'accoutumer à croiser toutes sortes de personnages, en passant par des enfants ayant commis des parricides jusqu'aux personnes atteintes de dédoublements de la personnalité. Il avait même rencontré, une fois, un jeune homme qui était persuadé être une coquille Saint-Jacques... jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse dévorer par un Roi des Mers.

Voir et parler à toutes ces personnes avait été la première phase de son « entraînement », la seconde avait consisté à résister moralement, et physiquement, au reste de sa fratrie. Law était né benjamin dans une famille de cinq enfants. Il avait, de ce fait, hérité d'un grand frère et de trois grands sœurs – même si, après réflexion, « démones » aurait été un terme un peu plus approprié pour les trois filles...

En effet, elles avaient toujours eu des goûts étranges et étaient déjà proprement terrifiantes – d'ailleurs Law s'était toujours demandé pourquoi sa mère ne les avait jamais faites interner, une grossière erreur, selon lui – avant la _chose_. Mais cela s'était nettement empiré après la _chose_. La _chose_ était en réalité un simple livre provenant d'une île lointaine, apparemment, là-bas, on appelait la _chose_ du yaoi. Law n'avait jamais su ce que contenait le livre mais – et il en était sûr – ce maudit bouquin avait encore plus dégradé l'état mental, déjà précaire, de ses grandes sœurs. Après la découverte de la _chose_, elles s'étaient trouvées un passion soudaine pour les gays, en particulier les travestis, et comme ils étaient cruellement absents de leur île – à leur goût, s'entend – elles avaient décidé d'en « créer »...

C'était à ce moment-là, alors qu'ils étaient seulement âgés de, respectivement, neuf et onze ans, qu'avait réellement débuté le calvaire des deux garçons de la famille Trafalgar, Law et Andrew. Les malheureux avaient, dès lors, grandi dans le rouge à lèvres – couleur « framboise-bien-mûre », s'il-vous-plaît, car c'était ce qui s'accordait le mieux avec leur teint de peau –, le mascara, les culottes en dentelles et les robes roses à volants.

Le pauvre Andrew n'avait pas su résister à la pression et avait changé de bord afin d'emprunter le fameux « Okama Way » et d'aller s'établir sur Momoiro Island, auprès de ses semblables. Quant à Law, il avait, avec toutes les peines du monde, survécu et était devenu ce qu'il était à présent.

Dans tous les cas, maintenant, Law pouvait se targuer de n'afficher qu'un sourire mystérieux sur un visage lavé de toutes autres émotions même dans les situations les plus extrêmes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce jour...

Il se trouvait sur Punk Hazard depuis quelques semaines déjà, quand sa tranquillité fut dérangée par ces imbéciles de la Marine – il était peut être Shichibukai, mais pas lèche-bottes – menés par le Vice-Amiral Smoker. Les battre n'était pas un problème mais ces derniers n'arrêtaient pas de raconter des insanités sur Mugiwara-ya et sa clique, comme quoi ils étaient probablement sur l'île et qu'il fallait absolument arrêter ces dangereux criminels. C'est pourquoi, ils demandèrent à Law de les laisser passer pour qu'ils puissent fouiller la demeure. Mais bien sûr.

Et puis, effectivement, ils débarquèrent... Il y avait le raton-laveur bizarre – il avait d'ailleurs pris beaucoup de poids depuis deux ans –, la rouquine et une flopée de gosses. Ils furent ensuite rejoins par le cyborg, le pervers et une tête de samouraï. Law envisagea alors l'infime possibilité que Mugiwara-ya et son équipage se soient retrouvés sur Punk Hazard, en essayant de secourir celui qui les avait appelés à l'aide.

Avant que les pirates et les gamins ne repartent d'où ils étaient venus, Law en profita pour interchanger leurs personnalités, ça leur apprendra à envahir _son_ île.

Ensuite, ce fut le capitaine, lui-même, qui apparu, accompagné de Barbe Brune, l'archéologue, le menteur, la tête d'algue et le squelette. Mugiwara-ya sembla le remarquer immédiatement puisqu'il lui cria un grand merci. Ils repartirent, eux-aussi, d'où ils étaient venus, après que Luffy et lui aient échangé quelques paroles.

Cependant, après avoir fait une dizaine de mètres, le garçon en caoutchouc sembla se raviser et fonça droit sur Law, sous les protestations de son équipage. Il le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du manoir, après avoir lâché un « je le ramène dans un quart d'heure » aux marines stupéfaits. Robin, de son côté, incita Zoro et Usopp à continuer et affirmant que le capitaine les rejoindrait plus tard.

C'est ainsi que Law s'était retrouvé dans un sorte de débarras, Mugiwara-ya accroché à son bras. Ce dernier le traîna jusqu'à un canapé défoncé, sur lequel il l'y assit de force. Jusque là, Trafalgar n'était pas vraiment étonné par la tournure des événements, l'autre pirate avait toujours été imprévisible et ce n'était pas ce rookie qui le surprendrait, il avait encore du chemin à faire pour pouvoir prétendre concurrencer ses sœurs.

Cependant, quand il sentit un poids sur ses genoux et des mains en train de défaire les boutons de son manteau, il dut sérieusement revoir son jugement. Peut-être que Mugiwara-ya était – juste un tout petit peu – plus imprévisible qu'il ne le pensait. Après avoir ouvert le manteau, les mains de l'autre garçon passèrent directement sous son T-shirt – et bordel, elles étaient _glacées_ –, tandis qu'il sentait une pair de lèvres embrasser doucement la peau de son cou.

C'est à ce moment-là que Law se décida d'agir, afin de mettre un terme au comportement plus qu'ambigu de son homologue. Il arrêta les mains baladeuses et entrepris d'éclaircir quelque peu la situation.

- Hum, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? questionna Law, d'un ton qu'il espérait neutre.

- Bah, je te remercie comme il faut de m'avoir sauvé, c'est Hancock qui me l'a appris. Et elle a dit que c'était très important de faire comme ça, même si au début je trouvait ça bizarre, répondit Luffy, le plus naturellement du monde.

- Et en quoi consiste ton remerciement exactement ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Law, maintenant passablement alarmé.

- Shishishi ! Tu verras bien ! répliqua joyeusement Luffy.

Law voulu rétorquer quelque chose, mais Luffy le fit taire d'un baiser. Il essaya alors de se dégager, seulement le garçon le maintint en place, il avait oublié que, malgré son apparence frêle, Luffy était très fort. Law se débattit encore quelques instants avant d'abandonner. Si le garçon voulait vraiment le remercier, alors Trafalgar devrait y prendre du plaisir. N'est-ce pas ? Il se détendit légèrement et se concentra sur les avances qu'il était en train de subir.

Luffy avait maintenant remonté le T-shirt de Law et sa bouche rejoignit les mains, allant tracer des sillons brûlants sur son torse. Elle s'attarda sur un de ses tétons durcis, l'autre étant déjà malmené par une main experte. Law laissa échapper un petit soupir de bien-être, Mugiwara-ya savait s'y prendre pour quelqu'un qui semblait être la candeur incarnée. Luffy arrêta de mordiller le petit bout de chair rose pour aller s'attaquer au nombril de Law, laissant sa langue le taquiner allègrement, tandis que sa main libre alla masser la bosse qui s'était formée sous le pantalon.

Trafalgar semblait grandement apprécier l'attention, au vu des sons qu'il produisait. Luffy lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et que quelques rougeurs étaient présentes sur ses joues. Il fut rassuré de voir que son « remerciement » était apprécié et décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure, parce que bon, il avait promis un quart d'heure et il n'était pas vraiment certain de pouvoir y arriver.

Il déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de Law et le baissa, emportant son boxer par la même occasion. Ce dernier, dérangé par la sensation de froid sur son entrejambe et quelque peu inquiet, rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce que l'autre avait prévu de faire. Il remarqua que Luffy se trouvait maintenant entre ses jambes, une lueur lubrique dans le regard et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son membre. L'image qu'il voyait l'excita grandement et acheva de le faire durcir.

Luffy, de son côté, remarqua, avec amusement, que Law n'avait plus l'air réticent _du_ _tout _à l'idée de se faire « remercier », maintenant. Il lécha le membre palpitant sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre entièrement – le pouvoir de son Fuit du Démon était vraiment pratique, parfois – en bouche, entamant des mouvements de pompe. Law laissa échapper un long gémissement, c'était de loin la meilleur fellation qu'il ait jamais reçue. Il posa ses mains sur la tête de Luffy, y détrônant son chapeau de paille, et fit une légère pression sur son crâne. Comprenant, la demande silencieuse Luffy accéléra la cadence, récoltant ainsi, plus de sons appréciateurs. Law sentait la chaleur et le plaisir se répandre dans ses veines, il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il essaya d'avertir l'autre pirate mais celui-ci continua de plus belle son traitement. Après quelques instants, il se tendit, laissant le plaisir le submerger, et jouit dans la bouche de Luffy, enregistrant vaguement que ce dernier avait tout avalé.

Il sentit la douce torpeur post-orgasmique l'envahir et il se laissa tomber en arrière, s'avachissant sur le canapé. Il sentit Luffy – de nouveau perché sur ses genoux – se coller à lui et mordiller le lobe d'une de ses oreilles, jouant avec les piercings, avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille un « _arigato ne _» et de s'en aller, tout guilleret. La surprise passée, il éclata d'un rire grave, se disant que Mugiwara-ya était tout un phénomène à lui-seul.

En finalité, il était sage d'admettre que Trafalgar Law était un homme totalement imperturbable sauf quand un certain Mugiwara, capitaine au comportement tout à fait imprévisible, venait s'ajouter à l'équation.

* * *

Luffy retourna auprès de son équipage, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais où étais-tu _encore_ passé ? le réprimanda Franky.

- J'étais juste aller dire merci à Trafal' pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, il y a deux ans, répondit Luffy.

- Ne me dit pas que tu as encore fait _ça _! s'écria Zoro, le rouge aux joues.

- Shishishi !

Robin laissa échapper un petit gloussement, avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un sourire mystérieux.

- Faire quoi ? demanda un Franky suspicieux, jetant alternativement des coups d'œil à la passionnée d'histoire et au sabreur.

- Rien, rien du tout, éluda Zoro en déviant le regard, les joues maintenant écarlates. Et sinon, expliquez-nous pourquoi le raton-laveur est devenu l'imbécile vrillé, le Love-Cook Nami, la sorcière Franky et le cyborg Chopper, rajouta-t-il en changeant de sujet.

- JE SUIS UN RENNE, PAS UN RATON-LAVEUR ! s'écria Sanji, outré.

* * *

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse mes très chères. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt! :)


End file.
